The Day the SOG Wiki Stood Still (AKA: LUDICROUS SLAUGHTER PART 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO)
(((WARNING NSFW AHEAD, PROCCEED WITH CAUTION AND A GUY NAMED STEVE))) The day the SOG wiki stood still Good old Forza (AKA: VIPER, ICE T, DANGEROUS DAWG, MORGAN, STARCHASER MCSONIC.EXE) was happily prancing around the wiki, did I mention he is a Viper car that can turn into a humanoid form like the Transformers? Well now you do, so he was prancing around the Wiki when suddenly a pair of headphones popped out of nowhere, they were levitating surrounded by a pink glow, and the headphones said: “Use me” and forza was like “K” So he put 'em on and the headphones played Justin Bieber's songs, Forza took em off and threw em away in a fit of rage:“HAIAAAAAAAA!!!!!” The headphones got back up and with a yellow glow said: “HAHA I FELL INTO MY TRAP!” “Why do you do this to me? Shouldn't we love each other like hillbilly cousins?” “NO!” and then the headphones shot a white ray of awesome that would destroy forza, but forza turned into his car form and ran into the headphones, the headphones yelled in pain, somehow, then they shot a green ray that sent the car flying, Dusty the popped out of somewhere, and she found the headphones shining and glowing on top of a pedestal, was this it? Was the headphones the new god, ready to dominate all of us mortals into buying CDs instead of downloading music like every smart being? Nope, Dusty just kicked the pedestal and the headphones fell onto the ground. “Cool...” said Dusty, but then OUT OF NOWHERE RED SPIKES FLIED TOWARDS HER!!!!! She dodged with a somersault over a tank shark, and then, there he was, FLAKY! Looking all bad-ass in a dirty old cloak that was covering his body, then out of the cloak Tyrin came with a vicious smile with 2 red spikes on each hand and tried to stab dusty in the eyes, but dusty was not afraid, she used the emeralds to turn into super form and then out of nowhere a giant robot made in a laboratory came from the sky and dusty got into it, it was BIG, BIG, BIG, and then she punched Tyrin into oblivion, but Tyrin did not care, he was too resistant, after getting back on his feet, he told Flaky to take out his secret weapon, Flaky took off his Cloak showing his body, he had a ninja suit, he took that off too, and showed he had A ROBOT SUIT!!! COMPLETE WITH AN ARSENAL FULL OF ROCKETS!!! But just then, Forza came back in his humanoid form with A BIG ASS GATLYN GUN COMPLETE WITH A SWORD AT THE END, AND HE BEGAN TO SHOOT EVERYONE LIKE A BADASS, but just then Flaky shot rockers out of his arms! And hit Forza, but forza just shrugged it off and kept shooting, while dusty was fighting off the headphones, JUST THEN THE SKY WAS COVERED BY A GIANT DOLPHIN that Areis was riging, then the dolphin spit out a giant BEAM OF LIGHT that would destroy the world, they all dodged the beam but the eart was destroyed, only big pieces of rock and rubble remained but they managed to get on one of them and keep on fighting like badasses, Tyrin used his pokemon powers to...eh...what does a Sylveon do? (checks google) HOLY SHIT Sylveon in japanese is Ninfia THAT SOUNDS ALMOST LIKE NINJA! So anyways, Tyrin made a super ninja kick on Forza's face, Forza stumbled backwards, rubbing his face: “OW NOT COOL!” he then tried to shoot Tyrin, Flaky got in the way of the bullets protecting Tyrin then Flaky charged at Forza, but Forza was too fast and slammed his gun on Flaky's head, Flaky fell on his knees while rubbing his head in pain, Tyrin took the change and kicked Forza in the gut, Forza dodged the kick and tried to shoot a beam from his mouth but Tyrin blocked with Pokemon powers and shit, meanwhile Dusty was punching the shit out of the headphones WHEN SUDDENDLY the headphones glowed black and shot a black beam into the chest of the giant robot, making it explode, Dusty managed to jump off and land on the giant dolphin, Aeris was like: “GET OFF MY DOLPHIN!” and then he tried to punch dusty but she blocked and then punched back, Areis was too fast, and punched Dusty in the face, Dusty then counterattacked with a kick in his face, Scary was a happy little tree sitting In the middle of the fight: ^^ lalaalalalaaaaa~ Then Crazycya came into action he landed right next to scary, rolled into a white furry ball of death and then charged at Flaky, Tyrin then kicked the ball out of its trajectory and the ball ended up hitting the dolphin, the dolphin blew up into bloody bits, Both Dusty and Areis hit the ground but they quickly got back up to fight more, Crazycya landed next to them and then Marcus came, he popped from a portal that led to the land of the dead, carrying a scythe, he was dead ITSELF, so he tried to take Crazy's soul but Cya rolled up into the same ball of death and charged at Marcus, Marcus swiftly dodged, but cya bounced off the ground and hit Marcus in the back, Marcus got REAL mad and tried to shoot a beam of death from his skull like mouth, Cya dodged the beam and the beam hit Scary: Then she turned into A HUGE TREE MOSNTER ! AND SWIPPED ALL OF THE COMBATANTS INTO SPACE, THEY ALL MANAGED TO LAND ON ANOTHER ROCK...BUT.. Scary was not done and tried to jump onto the same rock and splat them all, but suddendly Bree in a spaceship crashed into scary's face, the spaceship exploded as Bree jumped out and landed on the rock, her hand turned into a blaster like megaman's and blasted Forza in the face: “WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FACE!” said before he exploded into pieces of junk, his dog popped out from somewhere and atacked Dusty, the dog bit her face off, but she was not done, she punched the dog into space where it exploded, Dusty now without a face, she tried punch Bree in the face, but she was stopped by Scary who jumped in the way and stepped on her, turning her into a red pulp, the headphones flied over to Flaky, and shot a huge death beam at him, but Tyrin got in the way of the beam, in an act of friendship and LOOOOOVE~ huuuuh ~ basically Tyrin exploded into a red pulp, Flaky stared stunned to see his lov-AHEM...friend dead, he screamed in rage as he tried to shot a BIG ASS rocket at the headphones but the headphones turned into a giant robot of samurai DEATH, but between the pile of rubble that Forza now was his hand crawled out and crawled up to the headphones, and then exploded destroying the headphones right arm, Flaky took the change to strike but the headphones were quick and punched flaky in the face, breaking his jaw!!!!!! Flaky fell on the ground on top of the pile of pulp Tyrin was, then the pulp slowly covered Flaky, and from there, FLARYN WAS BORN!!!!! FLARYN WAS A MIX BETWEEN FLAKY AND TYRIN, AND HE USED HIS AWESOME POWERS TO SHOOT A HUGE BEAM DESTROYING THE ROBOTS HEAD!!!! >Bree climbed on top of the tree and shot a huge blast into the Tree's mouth, before she blew up into bloody pieces, she took bree and shoved her in her mouth, then exploded, but bree managed to survive, from the remains of scary she popped out covered in tree goo and shot Cya that was in his ball for charing at her, CYA EXPLODED INTO MILLIONS OF LITTLE CYAS AND ALL clinged onto her skin, and they all crawled into her mouth, and from her stomach all the millions of cyas bursted out!! leaving a huge mess, in her last breath bree shot the millions of cyas in a huge blast into red pulp, Babylon came, he was a standard guy, nothing special, but he had a machinegun, and SHOT aries in the face, BUT AREIS THEN TURNED INTO HIS DRAGON FORM AND TRIED TO EAT BABYLON, BABYLON jumped into his mouth and then filled his stomach with bullets, Areis died, and from the tummy Babylon came out with the machinegun ALL BADASS, FLARYN WAS SHOOTING BEAMS AT MARCUS, AND MARCUS WAS DEFLECTING THEM ALL WITH HIS SCYTHE, THEN CHARGED AT FLARYN, FLARYN TURNED HIS HANDS INTO GIANT SWORDS AND CUT THE SCYTHE IN HALF! But marcus then took his hood off and showed them the real face of DEATH, and Flaryns head exploded!!!!! Sshaken then landed in the middle of the bloody battleground, babylon tried to shoot him in the FACE!!! but sshaken dodged every bullet and kicked babylon back into the areis tummy, then out of the pulp that was dusty, the emeralds shined, reviving her, from the pulp a new body was formed, IT WAS SUPER ROBOTIC NINJA DUSTY!!! AND SHE RAN TORWARDS MARCUS, THAT HAD HIS BACK TURNED TO HER, THEN DUSTY OPENED HER BIG MOUTH AND SHOVED MARCUS IN, and she began to chew slowly, everyone could hear the bones cracking as she ate Marcus, then Flaryn's headless body got up, grabbed the scythe and tried to cut off dusty's head, but she dodged and with a mega super beam punch turned Zombie Flaryn into a gibs! Babylon crawled out of areis tummy, but before he could get his legs out sshaken jumped on him and began punching him over and over and over with incredible speed then BOOM babylon was all pulp, sshaken then charged at Dusty who still had no face mind you, and then punched her teeth in, dusty in a fit of rage then picked up the scyth and tried to slash Sshaken into bacon strips but Sshaken was too fast, she kept swinging it, till Sshaken snatched a emerald from her pocket, and used chaos control to blow her limbs off, and then her torso, only her head remained, Sshaken picked up the head of dusty claiming victory, but then A CHAINSAW FELL FROM THE SKY AND CUT Sshaken, Meds then said “Oops...sorry Sshaken, I was testing my chainsaw canon..." Then the M man, the misterious M, the M-tastic experience, came flying from the sky: “Hey guys and gals, this is Mutahar, and you are going to die fucker!” Then the screen went to static as Meds screamed like a lil girl. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Work Category:NSFW